


Sugary Taste

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: EdBarto/ZetaFlash Week 2019 [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, Baking, Caught, Cute, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Short & Sweet, Teasing, but treated seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Prompt: Sugar





	Sugary Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I almost totally forgot about this!! Thankfully I didn't! Hope you enjoy! Truthfully, I don't know how to bake so I hope this is sorta accurate?? Don't @ me to all you bakers out there.

"How long do I put the cookies in for, Ed?" Bart asked as he held the pan of newly formed cookies in his hands, turning to face his boyfriend who was busy getting out the cupcake batter. Tomorrow was Jaime's birthday and they wanted to make the pastries themselves just for the occasion.

"Um..." Ed picked up the cupcake batter's container and read the box. "Thirty to thirty five minutes at least." He replied, walking over to the the the new HQ's kitchen table. It was great, the new kitchen was amazing. It was clean, had a nice view of the city and it had everything a baker could need as well as multiple cabinets and a nice running oven. "You wanna get started on the blue cupcakes? By the way, are you _sure_ you want them to be _blue_?"

Bart, from where he was crouching on the ground near the oven, gasped dramatically, putting a hand over his heart. "_Eduardo_!" He hissed. "Are you seriously asking me if I don't want _Blue_ to have blue _cupcakes_ on his _birthday_?!" Ed smiled and rolled his eyes, setting the cupcake batter on the table, getting multiple other supplies along with it.

"Okay, okay. Point taken." The speedster smirked.

After a few minutes of concentrated silence, Bart spoke up again. "I'm bored again. Wanna make out?"

Ed blinked and looked up at his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow. "Bart, I love you _amorcito_, but we have to finish these by tomorrow _morning_. That's not a lot of time."

"I know, I know!" The redhead whined. "But I just really want to kiss you. _Please_? Just for a little?"

_Damn it._ Ed cursed himself for not being immune to those sweet puppy eyes. He didn't know how _Jaime_ did it. He then sighed and gently set the mixing bowl next to him and held out his arms. Bart squealed and smiled brightly before leaping right into his boyfriend's arms, taking him by the collar of his apron and kissing him sweetly.

A few seconds was all it took before Ed pulled back, Bart whining.

"_Bart_," Ed hissed. "Did you eat some of the dough?" He _had_ tasted sugar on his lips.

A pause.

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

Ed growled before he lifted Bart up, the speedster yelping, and he slammed him into the windows, making Bart moan in excitement. "Fuck, yesyesyes. I love it when you get all angry and take control, yesyes_yes_."

Ed didn't pay the comment any mind before he went back to kissing and nipping at the speedster's neck, creating love bites and hickeys that would disappear in a matter of minutes. Sadly.

Then, he bit at the speedster's lips, making them red and wet.

A dramatic sigh made them both pause in the middle of their make-out session to look at the entrance of the kitchen.

Cassie was standing there with a smirk on her face, her arms crossed over her chest. "You guys realize that the doors are _see-through_, right? We can _all_ see you."

Ed blushed and began to sputter apologizes before Bart huffed and grabbed Ed by his collar, kissing him passionately. He opened one of his eyes so he could glare at Cassie, saying;_ Yeah, that's right. He's mine. Better back off before our clothes come off._

Cassie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just be done before Jaime gets here and sees your special _surprise_."

Then, they watched as she closed the doors and walked off.

Bart hummed and shrugged. "We got time. Now_ kiss me again,_ Ed."


End file.
